Hijo Rojo
by JairoMoya
Summary: Hijo Rojo es un fanfic ambientado en el universo de la serie "El Mentalista". Cuenta la historia de Alex, un chico pelirrojo que parece haber heredado las habilidades especiales de su padre...
1. Hijo rojo capítulo 1

Madison se quedó embarazada cuando solo tenía dieciséis años. Sus padres ocultaron el embarazo y la apartaron de su entorno. Como eran una familia pudiente, le compraron una granja a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo en las montañas. Ella nunca quiso renunciar a su hijo y prefirió el destierro y el aislamiento a perder al pequeño.

Le hubiese gustado contarle al padre que iba a tener un hijo suyo... pero no lo volvió a ver, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, él ya había desaparecido. No supo como volver a encontrarlo y el recuerdo de aquella única noche que pasaron juntos era el hijo que había criado sola. Con el paso del tiempo Madison se dio cuenta de que todo aquello había sido una locura. Y que nunca debió entregarse tan fácilmente a los brazos de aquel hombre en la primera cita.

Pero ese día no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por las palabras de aquel muchacho que era capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos. Bastaba con que pensase en una flor para que él la sacara del bolsillo de su camisa. Y fue tal la impresión que le causó que acabaron pasando la noche juntos en la parte trasera de aquella vieja caravana. "Locuras de juventud" se solía decir a si misma.

Aquella noche marcó su vida para siempre, y aunque fuera un error, de todo eso salió algo bueno. Un hijo excepcional, que se convirtió en su razón para luchar y vivir.

Alex nació sano, un bebé blanquito de piel, pecoso y de pelo rojizo. Hasta que no cumplió los siete años de edad no abandonaron la granja donde había nacido. Después se mudaron a un pueblo costero en California, para que empezara a recibir clases en la escuela de Seal Beach. Ya que hasta ese momento toda lo que había aprendido se lo había enseñado su madre.

El primer día de clase el niño avanzaba por el pasillo del colegio seguro de si mismo, sonriente y observando a sus nuevos compañeros. Estaba entusiasmado, nunca antes había visto a tantos niños. De hecho solo había tenido un amigo en su corta vida. El hijo de los vecinos que muy de vez en cuando venía a jugar con él.

El resto de niños también le observaban, pero no estaban precisamente entusiasmados... En un pueblo como aquel todos se conocían y no iban a permitir que el nuevo se integrase tan fácilmente.

Rob era un niño gordito, de pelo castaño y muy alto para su edad. Se le plantó delante y le cortó el paso. Sujetaba su mochila, que colgaba de su espalda con la mano izquierda y con el otro brazo sujetó a Alex por el hombro.

- Tú debes ser el nuevo. -las palabras sonaron con desprecio.-Dame tu merienda. -dijo con autoridad.

- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? No creo que tengas hambre... tú ya has comido. -sonrió mientras se zafó del brazo.

- ¡Quieto ahí! ¿donde crees que vas?

- A mi clase de matemáticas...

- ¡Te he dicho que me des tu merienda!

- ¿No te basta con la papilla que te ha dado tu mamá esta mañana?

- ¿Cómo... sabes...eso? -su tono era dubitativo y su cara se puso roja por la vergüenza

- ¿Papilla? -soltaron el resto de niños al unisono, mientras se intentaban contener la risa.

Rob se avergonzó y salió disparado hacía la puerta del patio. Era demasiado mayor para comer papillas, pero aunque era "el tipo duro" del recreo en su casa no era más que un crío mal criado y poco maduro. Laura que había observado la escena, se acercó a Alex.

- ¿Cómo has sabido eso? -preguntó la niña mientras se llevaba el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Bueno eso es porque tengo poderes. -contestó Alex sin inmutarse.


	2. Hijo Rojo capítulo 2: ¿Quién es mi padre

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¿QUIÉN ES MI PADRE?**

Alex entró a la clase de matemáticas, era una sala pequeña, vieja y con olor a humedad. La profesora ya había llegado y estaba buscando algo desesperadamente. Miraba por el suelo, por encima de la mesa y dentro de su maletín. El niño se acercó a la profesora y le extendió la mano.

- Hola, mi nombre es Alex. Hoy es mi primer día.- mientras hablaba la miraba fijamente e introducía la otra mano en el bolsillo de la rebeca de lana de la profesora.

- Hola... ¡Bienvenido!-contestó ella, mientras le daba la mano al pequeño- Perdona estaba despistada, estoy... estoy buscando...

- Sus gafas, aquí las tiene.-Alex le entregó las gafas que había sacado de la chaquetilla de ella.

-¡Vaya! ¿Dónde estaban? Muchas gracias...-torció la cara a la izquierda y elevó los ojos.

- No hay de que. -contestó haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta. -¿Cúal es mi sitio?

- Puedes sentarte allí. -señaló el tercer pupitre de la segunda fila.

Alex asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al que sería su lugar en la clase de ahora en adelante. Se acomodó en la silla de madera de color verde claro. Y observó la mesa de la izquierda que aún estaba sin ocupar. Había dibujitos hechos con lápiz por todo el pupitre. Vio los muñequitos, las caritas, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue el dibujo de una flor. Era una amapola perfectamente dibujada. Entonces supo que ese puprite era el de Laura, la chica que había conocido afuera después del encontronazo con Rob. Ella llevaba un dibujo exactamente igual que ese bordado en el vestido. Sonrió, estaba de suerte. Si le llega a tocar el gordito se hubiera armado una buena.

La chica entró y se sentó sin hacer ruido, le miró de reojo y se le escapó un sonrisa. La señora Patterson comenzó a impartir la lección. La clase iba de operaciones matemáticas sencillas y Alex eso ya lo tenía controlado. Su madre había sido una buena maestra. Así que se distrajo en observar a los demás niños de la clase.

El día se le estaba haciendo larguísimo y eso que solo había pasado la mitad del tiempo. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que había llegado la hora del recreo. Salió de los primeros, necesitaba aire. Se sentó en el banco donde vio que por la mañana, antes de entrar, había estado sentada Laura. Sacó su manzana roja y la mordió en la mitad. Solo unos minutos después llegó ella.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces en mi sitio preferido? -se sentó junto a Alex.

- ¿Quieres una manzana? He traido dos. -le acercó la segunda manzana.

- Vaya gracias, me gustan las manzanas. -la cogió y la mordió.

- Aún no te lo he dicho me llamo Alex. Y si me vas a decir tu nombre...-cerró los ojos y puso cara de concentración. - Es Laura. - abrió los ojos muy rápido.

- ¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Tienes poderes! - exclamó entusiasmada la niña.

- Tengo poderes, pero lo del nombre es muy fácil, lo pone tu mochila.

- Vaya que tonta soy... -rió. - ¿De dónde vienes Alex?

- De una granja en las montañas, está lejos de aquí... -se le notaba en la cara que añoraba su antiguo hogar.

- ¿Y cómo es que has venido a este pueblo?

- Mi madre quiso que nos mudáramos... dice que tengo que aprender cosas en la escuela. Y ya ves, esa maestra no me ha enseñado nada hoy.

- ¿Y tu padre no ha venido con vosotros?

- No, él no vive con nosotros. -su cara cambió por completo.

- Entonces como mis padres, que están divorciados.

- No, no es eso... yo... yo no conozco a mi padre... -agachó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? -Laura se sentía mal, no debería haberle preguntado por su padre.

- Si, es solo... solo que tengo que ir al baño. Nos vemos en clase. -dio un salto y se bajó del banco.

El resto del día Alex estuvo ausente, pese al intento de Laura de hacerle sonreír, no lo hizo. Cuando llegó a casa tiró la mochila encima del sofá y se fue a su cuarto. Su madre se extrañó, no era un comportamiento normal en él. Sabía que el primer día de escuela sería duro. Pero no esperaba que no dijese ni hola. Entró en la habitación y lo encontró tirado encima de la cama. Tenía la mirada perdida y antes de que ella pudiera decirle nada, le preguntó:

- ¿Quién es mi padre?


	3. Hijo Rojo capítulo 3: Septiembre de 1980

CAPÍTULO 3: SEPTIEMBRE DE 1980.

Madison se sentó en la cama, junto a su hijo. Le acarició el pelo y lo arrimó contra su pecho.

- Así que es eso... Tu padre no forma parte de nuestra familia. Solo tú y yo, nadie más.- suspiró profundamente.

- Eso no es una respuesta. Nunca me has contado nada de él...

- Te he contado lo suficiente. Aún eres demasiado pequeño para entenderlo todo. Y tampoco se mucho más de él que tú. Ya te dije que intenté buscarlo, pero había desaparecido.

- ¿Pero por qué no estamos todos juntos como una familia normal.

- Porque tú fuiste como un milagro... llegaste de pronto sin que nadie lo esperase.

- Va mamá déjalo, lo averiguaré por mi cuenta... ¡Yo le encontraré!

- ¡No digas tonterías! Solo eres un niño, cuando seas grande lo entenderás.

- No soy solo un niño, se cuando ocultas cosas... se que mientes.

- ¡No le hables así a tu madre! -perdió los nervios y le dio un cachete.

Salió de la habitación, se puso a llorar, no era un tema sencillo para ella. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a un niño de siete años la verdad? No podía contarle que su padre y ella solo habían pasado una noche loca juntos y que ella no estaba segura ni tan siquiera de si él le dijo su verdadero nombre. Todo era demasiado complicado, hasta ahora había podido eludir las preguntas. Pero Alex se estaba haciendo mayor y de ahora en adelante sería más difícil esquivar los interrogantes del pequeño.

Por otra parte estaban los miedos metidos en su cabeza. Su familía nunca había querido saber nada de ella, ni del niño y era mejor así. Pero si el padre llegaba a enterarse de que Alex existía, podía reclamar sus derechos y ella le perdería... al menos en parte. Y eso no podría soportarlo... ese niño era todo cuanto tenía en la vida.

Durante la cena Alex esquivó las miradas de su madre. Se dedicó a mirar las paredes, como si no hubiera nadie más en el comedor. Ella lo dejó, sabía que era mejor así. Pero lo que Madison no podía saber en ese momento, era que Alex ya estaba tramando un plan en su pequeña cabecita para encontrar a su padre.

Lo primero que debería hacer era averiguar donde estaba su madre en las fechas anteriores a su nacimiento. Con esa idea se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente estaba más animado, al menos ahora tenía un plan para descubrir la verdad. Y si era necesario usaría sus poderes para conseguir sus objtivos. Se convertiría en un super detective, como los de la televisión. Él iba a ser el nuevo "Colombo".

La clase de ciencias naturales de hoy le estaba resultando de utilidad. La señora Harrisson estaba contándoles las diferencias entre los ovíparos y los vivíparos y eso le hizo pensar en una pregunta. Algo que le haría situar mejor en el tiempo su siguiente paso. Al finalizar la clase se acercó a la mesa de la profesora.

- Señora Harrisson, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro jovencito. ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Cuántos meses está embarazada una mujer, antes de tener un hijo?

- Veo que la clase de hoy te ha interesado y eso te ha hecho pensar en esto. Pues son nueve meses en casos normales. Aunque puede haber casos... -El niño la interrumpió.

- ¡Gracias señora Harrisson!

Alex salió corriendo y la profesora se quedó con la palabra en la boca. En el recreo evitó el banco donde sabía que se iba a sentar Laura. Tenía algo más importante que hacer, calcular una fecha.

Alex empezó a pensar: "Si estamos a 15 de Septiembre de 1988 y yo tengo siete años y tres meses... los embarazos duran una media de nueve meses. Entonces tengo que saber donde estaba mi madre en Septiembre de 1980. Ahí debió coincidir con mi padre"

Y feliz por haber resuelto el primer paso en su búsqueda Alex anotó aquello en su cuaderno de clase: " Septiembre de 1980"


	4. Hijo Rojo capítulo 4: ¿Amapolas Rojas?

**CAPÍTULO 4: ¿AMAPOLAS ROJAS?**

Desde que Laura le preguntó por su padre, Alex la había esquivado. Y aunque era solo un niño, sabía que eso no estaba bien. Al fin y al cabo ella no tenía la culpa de haber hecho la pregunta que él más temía. Así que pensó que debía recompensarla de alguna forma.

Después de la merienda le pidió permiso a su madre para salir a jugar a la calle. Le puso la excusa de que le apetecía mucho montar en bici y que sería una buena ocasión para ver el pueblo. Madison no pudo negarse, ese pillín sabía como pedir las cosas... y después de la confrontación de la última noche, mucho menos iba a decirle que no.

Alex partió con la promesa de no volver más tarde de las ocho. Con tres horas por delante era más que suficiente para cumplir su plan. El primer paso sería recoger unas amapolas rojas, seguro que Laura se pondría muy contenta al verlas. El niño pedaleó hasta el bosque en busca de las preciadas flores. El paisaje le maravilló, no tenía nada que ver con aquellas laderas secas de donde venía. Aquí todo eran tonos verdes y vegetación en abundancia. Y allí estaban, a los pies de un pequeño valle, un buen puñado de amapolas. Se bajó de su vieja bici de montaña y con la delicadeza de un cirujano, las cortó y las guardó en su gastada mochila de pana.

Ahora venía lo más difícil, y también lo más divertido, averiguar donde vivía Laura. Claro que si aspiraba a encontrar a su padre, aquella empresa se le antojaba sencilla. Necesitaba utilizar todos los detalles que conocía de ella. Por desgracia, no sabía el apellido y posiblemente Lauras hubiese unas cuantas en la zona. Así que tenía que recordar alguna cosa de ella que le pudiera encaminar los pasos. Fue así como le vino a la mente aquel olor. Esa misma mañana la mochila de la niña desprendía un dulce aroma a canela. A él no le pasó desapercibido que aquella fragancia dulzona provenía de unas rosquillas recién hechas.

Así que si encontraba la panadería que preparaba aquel manjar, tendría la zona de residencia de Laura. La primera panadería que encontró no tenía nada parecido a aquello, más bien olía a pan quemado. Preguntó a un anciano donde podía encontrar la siguiente panadería y el hombre le indicó que estaba a un par de manzanas. Ya había gastado la mitad de su tiempo, si quería llegar a su hora debía darse prisa.

Cuando vio el mostrador del siguiente establecimiento, supo que tampoco había acertado.

- ¿Sabe si está muy lejos la siguiente panadería? –preguntó poniendo cara de bueno.

- ¿Qué pasa es que no te gusta lo que tenemos o que? –la señora tenía un gesto desagradable.

- No, no es eso... –tartamudeó un poco.

- Chico en este pueblo solo hay dos panaderías y las dos son de mi marido. El género es el mismo, así que... ¿qué te pongo?

- Gracias... pero no quiero nada. –se marchó rápidamente.

- ¡Maldito crío! ¿Qué te piensas que es esto? –se metió a la trastienda refunfuñando.

Su fantástico plan había fracasado... había llegado el momento de darse media vuelta. A penas quedaba una hora para las ocho y de camino tenía veinte minutos. Con ese pequeño margen, le sería imposible dar con el sitio... Se montó en su bicicleta verde y pedaleó sin muchas ganas.

Pero como siempre su mente no iba a rendirse a la primera dificultad. Y le asaltó una nueva pregunta: "¿Y si no he hecho la pregunta correcta a la persona indicada? " Pegó un salto y desmontó, buscó entre los transeúntes y a su izquierda vio a un chico de unos quince años. Por su envergadura era de buen comer. Ese era el candidato que estaba buscando.

- Perdona, quiero comprar unas rosquillas de canela. ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarlas?

- Si claro, el único sitio que las vende es el hostal Barkley. Está al final de la calle a mano derecha.

- ¡Muchas gracias! -dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Estaba de suerte, el sitio estaba bastante cerca. Aún podría pasar al menos media hora con Laura.

Está vez pedaleó a toda prisa, en apenas un minuto había recorrido la calle y se encontraba delante del hostal. Observó su vieja fachada de madera, aunque antiguo el edificio estaba bien conservado. Aparcó su bicicleta y sacó las flores de su mochila. Las arregló un poco y entró con paso firme.

En el mostrador de la recepción una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años estaba atendiendo a un hombre. Le llamó la atención el parecido entre ella y Laura, seguramente era su madre. Bien mirado era tan guapa como ella. Su pelo ondulado le caía por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos verdosos desprendían alegría y sonrisa era amplia y sincera. Por el contrario al otro lado del monstrador había un hombre algo más joven. Según parecía de alrededor de treinta. Y que a Alex no le gustaba un pelo. Sin darse cuenta se había acercado demasiado y ya podía escuchar la conversación.

- Esa habitación me vale. Ahora aceptaría cualquier cosa, he conducido más de seis horas seguidas desde Napa. Necesito descansar cuanto antes... -la voz del hombre sonaba agradable, pero a Alex no le daba confianza.

- Muy bien, pues necesito su nombre y que deje un depósito del cincuenta por ciento de coste.

- No hay problema, puedo pagárselo todo por adelantado. Apunte el nombre, Roy Tagliaferro.

- Pues ya está todo señor Tagliaferro, aquí tiene la llave. -la mujer le puso la llave en el mostrador.

- Llámeme Roy. -cogió la llave y le sonrió. Se giró y se encontró con Alex pegado a su espalda. - ¡Hey jovencito! ¿Amapolas rojas?


	5. Hijo Rojo capítulo 5: Que oscura simetrí

**CAPÍTULO 5: QUE OSCURA SIMETRÍA...**

Alex no contestó a la pregunta de aquel hombre. Lo esquivó y se acercó al mostrador, aún era demasiado bajito, así que se tuvo que poner de puntillas. A Roy no le gustó nada que lo ignorara, se sintió poca cosa y ese sentimiento no lo soportaba. Quizá fuera un trauma infantil, pero ese pequeño hecho desató su ira interior. Apretó los dientes y el puño derecho, no quería dejarse llevar por el torrente de sentimientos negativos que recorrían su cuerpo. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se obligó a poner buena cara y una sonrisa falsa. Y se volvió a girar hacía el niño.

- ¡Jovencito! ¡Te he hecho una pregunta! –su voz sonó con un tono de simpatía forzada.

- Si, la he escuchado... – la indiferencia de Alex continuó.

- ¿Así que no piensas contestarme? –su intentó de sonrisa fue más bien una mueca extraña.

- Ya sabe la respuesta. Claro que son amapolas rojas.

- Vaya, vaya... eres un chico listo... ya veo. Apuesto a que quieres ser el Sheriff del pueblo.

- No me interesan los Sheriffs, solo los paletos quieren serlo. ¡Yo seré Teniente de la Policía de Homicidios! Y llevaré gabardina, como Colombo.

Roy se sintió aún más herido en su orgullo, aquel niño le había menospreciado en todos los sentidos. Pero no podía perder las formas delante de la recepcionista. Así que decidió despedirse por el momento.

- Así que llegarás lejos... ¡Nada menos que un Teniente! ¡Y de homicidios! –su voz tenía un tono de burla. – Nos veremos pronto amiguito. Estaré unos días por el pueblo. –hizo el gesto del saludo militar y se fue.

Alex suspiró, por fin podía continuar con su cometido. Se reclinó sobre el mostrador y sus pies quedaron flotando en el aire.

- Buenas tardes señora, usted debe ser la madre Laura. Me gustaría verla, si es posible. –Alex usó su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Pero este chico pelirrojo tan guapo de donde ha salido? –Estefanía le alborotó el pelo.

- Me llamo Alex, llevo poco tiempo en el pueblo. Voy a clase con Laura y quería darle estás flores.

- Así que además de guapo, eres educado y todo un caballero de los de antes. Hasta hablas como uno, para lo pequeño que eres...

- No soy tan pequeño, ya tengo siete años y tres meses.

- Voy a avisar a Laura, no te muevas de aquí. –le guiñó un ojo.

Estefanía se metió en la habitación que había justo detrás de la recepción y Alex aprovechó para descolgarse del mostrador y retocar el ramo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación catorce Roy daba paseos inquieto. Ese chico le había puesto demasiado nervioso... Lo cierto es que no tenía motivos de peso para verse tan afectado. Pero no entendía porque el niño se había comportado así con él... si tan solo había querido ser simpático, ser su amigo.

Abrió su maleta y buscó entre la ropa. En el centro bien camuflada había una funda de piel negra. La cogió y la observó detenidamente. De su interior extrajo un cuchillo curvado, muy afilado y reluciente. La hoja estaba tan pulida que su cara se veía reflejada en ella. Miró su reflejo y se dijo a si mismo: "Qué oscura simetría..."


	6. Hijo Rojo capítulo 6: Lo he vuelto a hac

**CAPÍTULO 6: LO HE VUELTO A HACER.**

Los rayos de sol se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación y le daban en los ojos. Roy se movió hacia el otro lado, no quería levantarse aún. Después de todo había pasado buena noche... Y eso que su llegada al pueblo no había sido nada positiva. La parte mala era que para controlar esos enormes sentimientos negativos, había tenido que hacer aquello de nuevo...

No era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso, pero como se solía decir a si mismo: "¡Qué demonios, nadie es perfecto!" Y si así había conseguido volver a la calma, pues ya estaba más que justificado. Además aquel pequeñajo se lo había buscado, si no hubiese entrado en su habitación... ahora estaría vivo. Así que después de todo había sido cosa del destino.

Siguió en la cama hasta que el sonido de su despertador se tornó insoportable. Lo apagó de un manotazo y sin querer lanzó por los aires el cuchillo que había dejado en la mesita de noche. "¡Joder!" gritó a media voz. Sus dedos se habían manchado de sangre. Había vuelto a la realidad y tenía que limpiar aquello cuanto antes. Esa siempre era la peor parte, dejar la zona como si nada hubiera pasado. Se esmeró en dejarlo todo reluciente, quitó hasta la más diminuta gota de sangre. Luego lo metió todo en una bolsa de basura, incluido el pequeño cadáver. Y la escondió en su maleta de viaje.

Se dio una buena ducha de agua tíbia, se afeitó y se vistió con la mejor camisa que había traído. Al pasar por la recepción Estefania le detuvo.

- Buenos días señor Tagliaferro. ¿Va todo bien? –la mujer puso cara de duda.

- ¡Buenos días! Toda va genial, gracias. –Roy sonrió mientras admiraba la belleza de Estefania.

- Lo digo porque parece que se marcha y aún tiene pagadas dos noches más.

- ¡Ah! Lo dice por la maleta... no me marcho... aún no. –se rascó la nuca. –Es solo que he traído ropa de la ciudad para un amigo y voy a llevársela. Eso es todo.

- Vaya... menos mal. Pensé que a lo mejor la habitación no había sido de su agrado.

- ¡He dormido fenomenal! Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. –se despidió con la mano y le guiñó un ojo.

Cargó la maleta en el coche y volvió dentro para desayunar. La camarera le sirvió enseguida, había pedido un té muy caliente y unas tostadas. Mientras lo degustaba leía atentamente el periódico. Uno de los anuncios le resultó interesante: "¿Quieres controlar tu mente? ¿Estás cansado de ser una marioneta de tus sentimientos? Nosotros te ayudamos a obtener tu verdadero potencial. Ven a nuestra próxima conferencia. VISUALIZA" . Quizá no fueran más que otros charlatanes, pero si la terapia seguía sin funcionar, a lo mejor pasaría a verles.

De camino a casa del doctor Rubens se deshizo de la bolsa. La tiró en uno de los contenedores de un restaurante de carretera. Cuando llegó, el doctor le abrió la puerta, era un hombre mayor de unos sesenta años. Tenía el pelo totalmente blanco y en su cara unas enormes cejas del mismo color que no pasaban desapercibidas. Lo observó por encima de la montura de sus gafas, ya era la cuarta vez que venía a su consulta.

- Póngase cómodo señor Tagliaferro. ¿Quiere beber algo?

- Gracias doctor, tomaré un té.

- Claro té, como siempre... Es usted un hombre de ideas fijas.

A los pocos minutos el señor Rubens apareció de nuevo. Cargaba una pequeña bandeja de metal con dos tazas, las dispuso sobre la pequeña mesa y se acomodó en su butaca de cuero marrón.

- Y bien señor Tagliaferro, ¿Cómo le han ido estas semanas? ¿Ha puesto en práctica lo que hablamos?

- No está resultando... Sigo teniendo esas ideas en mi cabeza. Y pierdo los nervios constantemente...

- Hábleme de las cosas que le hacen perder los nervios. ¿Qué cosas son?

- Pues hay muchas cosas... pero lo que no soporto es el desprecio. Ni sentirme poca cosa.

- Sabe que eso no es así. Nadie le desprecia, es usted mismo. Usted lo ve así, porque su mente lo interpreta de esa forma. Algo normal o sin importancia, lo mal interpreta y lo ve como un desprecio.

- Si, es verdad... ayer me pasó otra vez. Un niño no me hizo caso y yo perdí la cabeza...

- Todo viene de lo mismo. Es lo que hablamos las otras veces. No ha superado lo de su hermano.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer? No quiero ser así...

- ¿Qué hizo para volver a la calma?

- Lo he vuelto a hacer.


	7. Hijo Rojo capítulo 7: Yo no quería hacer

**CAPÍTULO 7: YO NO QUERÍA HACERLO...**

El doctor Rubens se llevó la mano derecha a la cara y se frotó los ojos, alzando levemente la montura de sus gafas. Soltó un suspiro largo y sonoro, cambió la postura de sus piernas y se reacomodó en la butaca.

- Señor Tagliaferro...- cogió aire profundamente. - ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Dígame todo lo que ha pasado. –su tono era imperativo.

- Pues he vuelto a matar... Pero permítame decirle que no ha sido todo culpa mía. Ese pequeño bribón de pelo rojizo se coló en la habitación. Y yo... yo estaba de los nervios. Justo estaba intentando calmarme... había cogido mi cuchillo de caza y observaba mi reflejo en el. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba justo detrás de mi –cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho – Se que no debería ni tan siquiera haber traído el cuchillo... pero a veces si lo cojo entre mis manos y miro mi cara en el... se me pasan las ganas de usarlo. También uso los poemas de Blake... los recito mentalmente, ya sabe. Pero en ese momento nada de eso sirvió... Me abalancé sobre él como un animal salvaje. Le clavé el cuchillo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez... después lo abrí en canal –se tapa la cara con la palma de la mano derecha – Y cuando terminé volví a la calma... me sentí bien. Como si nada hubiera pasado y entonces me dormí y descansé profundamente.

- Voy a tener que mandarle a un psiquiatra. No creo que podamos seguir tratando esto solo con terapia. Además debería visitar a un colega que está más cerca de su casa... no puede venir a las sesiones tan a menudo como debería.

- ¡Ya le he dicho que solo vendré aquí! No quiero que nadie de mi zona sepa que voy al psicólogo. Y no pienso volver a contarle a nadie la historia de mi infancia. Es demasiado para mi.

- Lo entiendo... pero esto se nos está yendo de las manos. No puedo dejar que vaya matando por ahí como si nada.

- ¡Venga doctor solo era un puto gato! Un jodido felino, una bola de pelo roja... si no hubiera entrado por la ventana en ese momento nada hubiera pasado.

- Si, ya se que solo mata animales... pero temo que algún día... mate a alguien.

- Para eso vengo aqui... para que eso no pase. Esa es la idea de todo esto. ¿No?

- Si, si... pero hablar de lo que le hizo su hermano no ha conseguido que avancemos. Sabemos que todo el problema radica en los hechos traumáticos de su infancia. Se que usted mata para ser aceptado. Y que eso se lo enseñó su hermano. Pero destapar aquellos acontecimientos no han mitigado los síntomas. Quizá debería volver a contarme la historia, a lo mejor pasó algo por alto...

- ¡Venga ya! ¿En serio tengo que volver a contárselo? Me niego. Esto es una auténtica perdida de tiempo. Hemos terminado por hoy. No se si volveré –se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la salida.

- ¡Pero señor Tagliaferro! ¡No puede irse!

Las suplicas del doctor Rubens no sirvieron de nada. Roy se marchó de la consulta sin mirar atrás. Se montó en el coche y salió quemando rueda. La terapia no le estaba ayudando... había llegado el momento de probar algo distinto. Recordó el anuncio del periódico, era la única opción que tenía en este momento. Iría al pueblo para informarse de cuando sería la próxima conferencia de Visualiza.

Mientras tanto el señor Rubens cogió su grabadora y buscó en el cajón de cintas. Tenía decenas de ellas, todas ordenadas por paciente y por fecha. Cogió una etiquetada con: "Roy Tagliaferro 12/04/88" y la introdujo en el aparato. La grabadora empezó a girar, el motor iba a toda velocidad rebobinando el "cassette". El "clank" indicó que la grabación estaba a punto para empezar a reproducirse desde el principio. El doctor pulsó el "play" y del altavoz empezó a salir una voz de un hombre de unos treinta y pico. Sonaba apagada, triste y de vez en cuando se le escapaba un llanto. "_Yo no quería hacerlo..."_


	8. Hijo Rojo capítulo 8: Palomas

**CAPÍTULO 8: PALOMAS.**

_Yo no quería hacerlo... yo no quería hacerlo... yo no quería hacerlo... (_La voz sonaba cada vez más apagada hasta que terminó transformándose en llanto) _¿Qué es lo que no quería hacer señor Tagliaferro? No quería matar al mapache... pero tuve que hacerlo... tuve que hacerlo... usted no lo entendería... Seguro que lo entenderé, cálmese y explíquemelo todo desde el princpio. Yo tenía cinco años... Mi hermano mayor cuidaba de mi... porque... porque mis padres habían muerto... Él y su amigo Robert cazaban animales para torturarlos y matarlos. Yo me enfada y lloraba cuando lo hacían, y ellos se reían de mí. Decían que solo era una niña llorona. Me quedaba solo y no me hacían caso durante días... yo solo quería ser su amigo, que me hiciesen caso. ¡Era mi hermano! Pero no me quería... porque yo no era como ellos._(La voz se para y se escucha como el hombre respira muy agitado) _Señor Tagliaferro, beba un poco de agua. Sabe que lo que me está contando pasó hace muchos años. No debe culparse por lo que hizo siendo solo un niño. Usted no lo entiende doctor... no es lo que hice... es lo que hago. Un día me trajeron un mapache, estaba vivo, lo habían pillado con un cepo. Así que tenía la pata herida, pero estaba bien. Me dijeron que si lo mataba me dejarían ser de los suyos. Que era un prueba de valor... Pero yo no podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo... así que me negué... y entonces me castigaron. _( Solo se escucha el ruido de la cinta nadie habla por un lapso de diez segundos) _¿En qué consistió ese castigo? No quiero hablar de ello... _(La voz se ha puesto sería, no parece dispuesto a seguir) _Es importante que me lo cuente. Solo podré ayudarle si me cuenta todo lo que le pasó. No puedo contárselo... ¡No, no! ¡No quiero hacerlo! Está bien, está bien. No se ponga nervioso. Si quiere podemos hacer unos ejercicios de relajación antes de continuar. _ (La grabación tiene un corte en este punto. Después continua de nuevo)

_ ¿Se encuentra mejor? Si, creo que ahora podré seguir. Me siento mejor, más tranquilo. Bien, podemos volver a usar los ejercicios de respiración y la hipnosis si se vuelve a descontrolar. Continue por favor. ¿En qué consistía ese castigo?Yo me negué a matar al mapache... entonces Robert y mi hermano me desnudaron. Yo lloraba mucho, quería que parasen... pero ellos no estaban dispuestos a hacerlo. Me ataron y me amordazaron... luego me metieron en un bidón de metal que estaba cortado por la mitad. _(Su tono de voz cambia, se le escucha asustado) _Y me cubrieron con pienso para palomas... solo me dejaron la cabeza afuera. Yo no podía moverme, ni respirar bien debido a la mordaza._(Su respiración se va acelerando y cada vez habla más deprisa) _Entonces me metieron en el palomar... teníamos uno enorme con cientos de palomas. Las palomas estaban si comer desde hacía días y se avalanzaron sobre el bidón... me destrozaron el cuerpo a picotazos. Sangraba por todo el cuerpo... me tuvieron dos días ahí dentro.¿Y qué pasó después? Me volvieron a traer el mapache... y me volví a negar... entonces repitieron el castigo... Así hasta tres veces...a la cuarta vez no pude más, mate al mapache. ¿Y después de eso qué hizo su hermano? Me trató bien, me cuidó y jugó conmigo. Fueron unos días felices, no había estado tan feliz desde que murieron mamá y papá... Pero al cabo de unas semanas Robert me volvió a poner a prueba. Y yo volví a fallarles... entonces me castigaron de nuevo y me despreciaron. A partir de ahí maté muchos animales, y ellos me querían y me trataban como uno más. Dijeron que me había hecho más fuerte, que ya era un hombre. ¿Cómo se sentía usted?Bien porque me querían y mal por los animales... Aún recuerdo a el mapache...Antes ha dicho que no es lo que hizo, sino lo que hace. ¿A qué se refería? A que aún continuo matando animales. Cuando me siento mal o me pongo muy nervioso siento la necesidad de hacerlo... soy un monstruo doctor. Algo no está bien en mi cabeza. No se preocupe, usted ha hecho un anclaje con la acción de matar un animal. Su mente ha asociado ese hecho con una recompensa y con sentir felicidad. Así que cuando está mal siente la necesidad de hacerlo para arreglar la situación. Tal y como le pasaba cuando era pequeño. ¿Puede curarme doctor? Por supuesto que se curará. Se lo garantizo._

El doctor Rubens sacó la cinta y la volvió a colocar en su sitio. Luego cogió su pluma y escribió en su cuaderno de notas: "palomas".


	9. Hijo Rojo capítulo 9: La señal

**CAPÍTULO 9: LA SEÑAL.**

Después de salir a toda pastilla de la consulta del doctor Rubens, Roy se encerró en su habitación. Estaba convencido de que la terapia era una pérdida de tiempo. Así que su último recurso sería acudir a la conferencia de Visualiza que había visto anunciada en el periódico. No es que tuviese muchas esperanzas puestas en ello, pero se estaba quedando sin recursos.

Al cabo de unas horas estaba más calmado, aunque lo que empezaba a surgir en su interior era un sentimiento de tristeza. Era como si toda la rabia que había ido acumulando se transformara en una depresión que le ahogaba el corazón y se le hundía cada vez más en el pecho. La habitación se le estaba haciendo pequeña, necesitaba tomar el aire. Así que salió al patio trasero y se sentó sobre la boca de piedra del pozo. El día se estaba poniendo feo, unas nubes negras empezaban a acumularse sobre su cabeza, en unos minutos empezaría la lluvia. Él lo sabía, al fin al cabo era un hombre de campo. Pero esperaba la lluvia como si las gotas de agua pudiesen limpiar su corazón.

Laura observaba la escena desde la ventana de su cuarto. La niña solo asomaba media cara por encima del marco del ventanal. Quería saber que hacía allí el señor Tagliaferro sin que él la descubriese. Tan solo unos pocos minutos más tarde, empezó a llover con mucha intensidad. Y la pequeña se asombró al ver que el hombre permanecía inamovible.

La lluvia fue aumentando de intensidad de manera exponencial, la fuerza del agua era tanta, que en pocos minutos el sumidero del patio no daba abasto para desalojar la cantidad de agua acumulada. El sonido retumbaba en las paredes del recinto y Roy se sentía como en un ritual de purificación. Llegó a desprenderse tanto de la realidad que tenía la sensación de haber conseguido entrar en un estado alterado de conciencia. Desde el cual intentó ponerle fin a su sufrimiento. Quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

"_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Es buena idea acudir a esa conferencia? Solo necesito una señal, saber si es o no el camino que tengo que escoger." _

Se repitió las mismas frases mentalmente una y otra vez. Hasta que sintió el impulsó de abrir los ojos. Con la mirada aún levantada hacía el cielo, pudo ver la señal. Esa señal que tanto necesitaba y que acababa de pedir. Para él no había duda, la conferencia era su salvación y allí pondría fin a su sufrimiento.

Ahora Roy estaba más seguro que nunca de que iba por el camino correcto. Lo que él no podía ni tan siquiera sospechar, era que lo que realmente estaba pasando es que estaba más cerca que nunca de perder el juicio. Aquella señal que tanto le había impresionado no era más que el dibujo de una niña de siete años. Laura que había permanecido agazapada en la ventana del segundo piso, se percató de que Roy estaba con los ojos cerrados. Y decidió gastarle una broma. Así que usando tres dedos de la mano derecha y aprovechando el vaho del cristal, dibujó una cara sonriente. Como las que solía dibujar en su pupitre.

Pero claro, él estaba demasiado sugestionado para darse cuenta de la sencilla explicación del suceso. Y aquel ridículo dibujo se le marcó a fuego en la memoria. Tanto fue así que en cuanto llegó a su habitación comenzó a dibujarlo por todas partes. Se había convertido en un símbolo de culto. Otro más… fruto de una mente desequilibrada y con tendencia a las más variopintas obsesiones. Como su obsesión por recitar los poemas de Blake mentalmente siempre que se angustiaba o perdía el control.

Estaba tan emocionado que apenas podía contener las ganas de cantar y saltar por toda la habitación. Solo tenía que esperar un día más y su vida cambiaría radicalmente. La conferencia sería dentro de veinticuatro horas, eso era todo lo que tenía que aguantar.

A esa misma hora Clara estaba desesperada. Había pasado toda la tarde intentando encontrar a Fermín, su gatito de pelo rojizo. Pero no estaba por ninguna parte… Clara era un año menor que Laura y vivía en el edificio de enfrente. Fermín era un gato travieso, se escapaba a menudo de casa para cazar pájaros y ratones. Pero si algo sabía hacer bien Fermín, era volver a casa. Siempre había vuelto al cabo de unas horas, salvo esta vez.

Ya no sabía donde buscar, así que decidió ir a visitar a Laura. Tenía la esperanza de que su amiga lo hubiese visto. Llovía muy fuerte en ese momento, pero ni la lluvia, ni su madre pudieron persuadirla de continuar la búsqueda.

Estefanía le ofreció un chocolate caliente y una toalla para secarse. La niña esperó en la recepción hasta que Laura bajó.

- Hola Laura… ¿Has visto a Fermín? No ha vuelto a casa… Y es muy raro, nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin aparecer.

- Hola Clara. ¿A Fermín? No, no lo he visto… ¿Crees que se ha perdido?

- Si… y con la que está cayendo. –suspiró angustiada.

- Bueno no te preocupes, seguro que está bien.

- No se… a lo mejor está encerrado en alguna parte y no puede volver. Tengo que encontrarlo.

- Bueno si quieres te ayudo… pero tendrá que ser mañana. Con este tiempo mi madre no me va a dejar salir. Y tu madre se va a enfadar contigo si sigues por ahí a estas horas y con este tiempo. Sabes he tenido una idea genial. Mañana le diremos a Alex que lo encuentre.

- ¿Alex? ¿Quién es ese?

- Es un amigo nuevo. Va a mi clase, acaba de llegar al pueblo. Y no te lo vas a creer… ¡Tiene poderes!

- ¿Poderes? ¿Qué clase de poderes?

- Pues adivina cosas… y… y además quiere ser detective. ¡Seguro que nos ayuda!

- ¡Qué bien! Ojalá Fermín haya podido refugiarse de la lluvia.

Clara se marchó un poco más tranquila. Con la esperanza de que al día siguiente todo mejoraría y que alguien con poderes le ayudaría. Con ese pensamiento se durmió en la cama de sus padres, abrazada por su madre. Y no era la única que había depositado sus esperanzas en el mañana. En la habitación catorce del hostal de enfrente, Roy se durmió con una esperanza en mente muy parecida…


	10. Hijo Rojo capítulo 10: Amigos

**CAPÍTULO 10: AMIGOS.**

La tormenta había pasado y el sol comenzaba a asomar por encima del horizonte. A Laura le sonó el despertador a la misma hora que todas las mañanas. Como siempre, más temprano de lo que era necesario. Pero ella era así, le gustaba disfrutar del paseo hasta la parada del autobús. Después de tomar el desayuno, cogió su mochila y salió entusiasmada a la calle. La distancia entre su casa y la parada era pequeña, pero tardaba más de quince minutos en llegar. Porque se iba parando a admirar todas las flores que encontraba a su paso.

Sin en cambio Alex se despertaba con el tiempo justo. Era un dormilón, cada mañana su madre tenía que arrastrarlo literalmente fuera de la cama. Desde que empezó a planear como encontrar a su padre no había parado de pensar en ello ni un solo segundo. El siguiente paso para lograr su objetivo era averiguar el lugar de residencia de su madre en Septiembre de 1980. Y durante estos días había ideado la forma de saberlo sin preguntarle nada a su madre. Porque claro, la parte más importante de su plan era que su madre nunca se enterase de sus intenciones.

Cuando Alex entró por la puerta del colegio vio a Laura sentada en el banco de siempre. Pero no estaba sola, a su lado había una niña algo más pequeña y con la cabeza gacha. Por la forma en que le miraron supo que le iban a pedir algo.

- Buenos días, creo que me necesitáis… -soltó Alex muy seguro de sí mismo.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Clara mientras miraba a Laura asombrada.  
- Te dije que tiene poderes.-contestó ella sonriendo.  
- Laura me ha dicho que puedes encontrar a mi gato Fermín… -se le escapaban las lágrimas al hablar.  
- ¿Un gato? ¿Queréis que me ponga a buscar un gato?  
- ¡Si por favor! –suplicó Clara.  
- No creo que eso sea asunto mío. Tengo otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza. –dijo Alex mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
- ¿Pero tú no quieres ser detective? –preguntó Clara perdiendo la esperanza.  
-¿Y crees que un detective busca gatos? –su tono sonó brusco.

En ese momento Alex vio de reojo la cara que estaba poniendo Laura y supo que si no accedía a buscar a Fermín ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Así que antes de que Clara contestase a su pregunta, él mismo continuó la conversación.

- Ya te contesto yo… un detective no busca gatos. Pero… como veo que es muy importante para vosotras. Buscaré un hueco entre mis casos sin resolver para buscar a Fermín.  
- ¡Qué bien! –exclamó clara mientras abrazaba a Alex.

Roy había desayunado como nunca, se sentía vibrante. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Esa misma noche un nuevo camino se abriría ante él. Decidió ir a la dirección del anuncio. Quería asegurarse de que no se quedaría sin plaza. El lugar donde se realizaría la conferencia era la iglesia protestante del pueblo. Llegó un poco antes del mediodía y se quedó asombrado con el despliegue que "Visualiza" tenía montado. Había dos carpas enormes plantadas delante de la puerta de la iglesia. Ambas estaban repletas de gente. Y al parecer no eran solo personas del pueblo, sino que venían incluso de otros condados. Rápidamente se acercó a uno de los puestos de información para preguntar como iba el tema de las plazas para asistir esa noche.

- Buenos días, me gustaría saber si hay que reservar plaza para la conferencia de esta noche.  
- Buenos días señor. Lamento decirle que ya no quedan plazas disponibles. Al ser un evento gratuito ya está todo ocupado. Quizá pueda asistir a la próxima dentro de tres meses.  
- No, no, no… pero eso no puede ser. Yo no puedo esperar tanto. ¡Necesito una plaza! Le pagaré lo que sea. –Roy estaba empezando a perder los nervios.  
- No puedo aceptar dinero señor. Lo único que puedo ofrecerle es asistir a la próxima. O también puede comprar los libros y los dvds que tenemos.  
- ¡Tengo que entrar hoy! –pegó un golpe en la mesa con ambos puños.  
- Por favor cálmese… no se puede hacer nada más.

Orville observaba la escena desde atrás y se acercó rápidamente. Cogió a Roy por el hombro derecho y lo apartó de la mesa de información.

- Hola mi nombre es Orville Tanner. Soy un fiel seguidor de Visualiza. No me pierdo ninguna de sus conferencias. –le extendió la mano.  
- Hola yo soy Roy Tagliaferro… un placer conocerle. ¿Ha dicho que es seguidor de Visualiza?  
- Si, totalmente. No he podido evitar escuchar su conversación con el chico de información. ¿Por qué tiene esa necesidad tan grande de acudir a la conferencia?  
- Bueno… digamos que he puesto muchas esperanzas en esto. Daría cualquier cosa por asistir.  
- Vaya, vaya… ¿cualquier cosa?  
- Si, cualquier cosa.  
- Pues está de suerte tengo un pase especial para la conferencia de hoy. Y no crea que estaremos con el público. Nos pondrán en una zona especial. Y podrá formar parte del grupo selecto.  
- ¿Grupo selecto?  
- Si. ¿Qué le parece si le invito a comer? Así hablamos de todo esto.  
- ¡Vayamos a comer! Pero déjeme que le invite yo. No se como agradecerle lo que va a hacer por mí.  
- ¡Está bien! Como usted prefiera señor Tagliaferro. –sonrió mientras le indicaba el camino a seguir.

Alex había quedado con Laura y con Clara después de las clases. La idea de buscar al gato perdido no le atraía nada, pero la parte positiva es que podría pasar la tarde con Laura. Y de paso demostrarles lo que era capaz de hacer. Los tres se reunieron en casa de Clara a petición del pequeño Colombo. Ya que según él, era el lugar más indicado para encontrar las primeras pistas. El niño revisó el comedero de Fermín y se dio cuenta de que su comida estaba intacta. Clara afirmaba haber llenado el comedero dos horas después de la desaparición del felino. Y esto ya era una pista para Alex, quizá el gato salió a buscar comida porque su comedero estaba vacío. Laura mantenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras veía deambular a su amigo por toda la casa. Finalmente se paró frente a la ventana de la cocina. Observó el marco de madera, tenía una marca a media altura, lo que indicaba que esa ventana se mantenía muy a menudo en esa posición. La abertura era demasiado pequeña para que pasara una persona, pero un gato podría perfectamente colarse por ese hueco. Rápidamente salió de la casa, para revisar la zona exterior a esa ventana. La tormenta de la noche anterior dificultaba enormemente encontrar alguna pista fiable, pero justo debajo de la ventana, en la pared de madera blanca. Había dos huellas de pata de gato. Alex se agachó a examinarlas, las marcas no eran recientes. Pero pudo observar que no eran las únicas, sin duda Fermín solía salir a la calle por esa ventana. Siguió mirando a su alrededor, ahora que ya sabía que el gato usaba ese camino. Debía averiguar porque salía por allí y no por otro lado. La parte trasera de la cocina de Clara daba a un pequeño jardín, la hierba crecía sin mucho control y a unos pocos metros de la ventana había un enorme cerezo. Después del árbol estaba la fachada del hostal de Laura.

- ¡Lo tengo! Ya sé que hizo Fermín.  
- ¿En serio? –preguntaron las niñas al unísono.  
- Si, es sencillo. Fermín tenía hambre, pero cuando fue a su comedero lo encontró vacío. Al no tener comida decidió que podría cazar algo. Salió por donde siempre sale cuando quiere escaparse a cazar. Por la ventana de la cocina. –la señaló con el índice de la mano derecha- Después corrió por aquí. –señaló el recorrido con su mano- Para finalmente encaramarse al cerezo. Donde sin duda disponía de una buena posición para pillar un pájaro. Según mis cálculos y viendo las marcas en la corteza del árbol, es algo que hace habitualmente. Pero creo que esta vez pasó algo diferente. Fermín saltó a aquella ventana. –los tres miraron a la pequeña ventana de cristal.  
- ¿Ahí? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Clara.  
- Porque vio esos nidos de golondrina justo debajo de la ventana del hostal. Y decidió saltar para pegarse un festín. Si os fijáis el nido que está más pegado al saliente está roto y ya no quedan pajaritos en el. Sin en cambio el resto están bien.  
- Esa es la ventana de la habitación catorce. –dijo Laura- ¿Y dónde está Fermín ahora?  
- Para contestarte a esa pregunta debemos entrar en esa habitación. ¿podrás colarnos Laura?  
- Claro, sin problemas. Sé donde esconde mi madre una copia de las llaves de las habitaciones. Además esa es la habitación del señor Tagliaferro y creo que ha salido. Así que tenemos vía libre.


	11. Hijo Rojo capítulo 11: Cosas de niños

**CAPÍTULO 11: COSAS DE NIÑOS.**

Los niños se colaron por la parte trasera de la cocina del hostal. Debían evitar a toda costa ser vistos por Estafanía, que como siempre, estaba haciendo guardia en la recepción. Tenían que llegar hasta el cuarto de mantenimiento, allí había un pequeño armario con las copias de las llaves de las habitaciones. Lo malo es que estaba justo al lado de la recepción y si hacían el más mínimo ruido serían descubiertos. Laura caminaba delante, iba de puntillas, cada dos pasos se paraba para indicar a sus amigos que fueran más silenciosos. Atravesaron el pasillo que unía la cocina con la lavandería, ahora solo les quedaba girar a la derecha y colarse dentro del pequeño cuarto.

La puerta de madera estaba muy vieja, crujía con solo mirarla. Laura cogió el pomo con la mano derecha y haciendo mucha fuerza lo giró del todo. No quería que se le escapara, si lo dejaba ir un solo milímetro el chasquido se oiría hasta en el pueblo de al lado. Sin soltarlo, empujó la puerta, que comenzó a abrirse. Las oxidadas bisagras chirriaban levemente, mientras la niña apretaba los dientes. Los otros dos aguantaban la respiración y miraban nerviosos hacia los lados. Por fin la puerta se abrió del todo y Laura soltó el pomo despacio, como si la explosión de una bomba dependiese de ello.

Señaló el pequeño armario con la mano, estaba colgado de la pared a una altura demasiado elevada para que cualquiera de ellos llegara desde el suelo. En la habitación no había nada a lo que subirse, excepto un viejo escritorio que estaba en la pared contraria. Si lo arrastraban serían descubiertos, así que eso no era una opción…

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Alex por lo bajo.

—Ven acércate, me subiré encima tuya —contestó Laura.

—¿Encima mía? —Alex se estaba poniendo rojo, pero intentaba controlarse.

Laura lo agarró del brazo y le hizo agacharse. La niña saltó sobre sus hombros y él a duras penas pudo levantarse. Pero no porque ella pesara demasiado, sino más bien porque su fuerza era muy poca. Con la punta de los dedos tiró de la pequeña puerta metálica, pero el armarito no cedió. Estaba cerrado con llave, ahora tenían que encontrar la llave que abría el armario de las llaves.

La cosa se estaba complicando… ¿dónde guardaría su madre esa llave? Las niñas comenzaron a registrar el escritorio. Por encima solo había papeles y herramientas, pero nada que se pareciera a la pequeña llave que andaban buscando. Abrieron los cajones de la mesa uno a uno. En el primero una vieja grapadora medio rota y un par de bolígrafos. En el segundo recambios de bombillas y algunos tornillos sueltos y en el último cinta de embalar, un par de cuerdas de tender y unos alicates. Ambas miraron a Alex en busca de alguna idea genial. Al fin y al cabo él era el que tenía poderes.

El niño se vio en la tesitura de demostrar que valía tanto como predicaba. Y rápidamente su mente empezó a discurrir. "Es una llave que no llevarías encima… ya que no quieres perderla y tampoco te hace falta muy a menudo. Por eso debe estar cerca del propio armario. Pero tampoco la dejarías a la vista o fácilmente localizable. Ya que entonces cualquiera podría coger las llaves de las habitaciones. Por eso no está por encima de la mesa ni dentro de los cajones. El problema está que dentro de esta habitación no hay nada más que ese escritorio… Entonces debe estar ahí."

Alex tiró del último cajón y lo sacó de los raíles. Lo puso encima de la mesa y lo vació con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Una vez vacío lo giró lentamente. Y justo en la parte de abajo pegada con un trozo de cinta de embalar estaba la pequeña llave. El niño la despegó y se la entregó a Laura mientras sonreía. Ella se llevó la mano a la boca para no gritar de la emoción y rápidamente se volvió a subir a hombros de su amigo.

La llave encajó perfectamente en la cerradura y el armario se abrió. Dentro había muchas llaves colgadas, todas ellas marcadas con el número de habitación. La niña cogió la "14" y volvió al suelo.

Para llegar a la zona de las habitaciones tenían que usar la escalera del servicio. Así que volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la cocina y desde ahí iniciaron la nueva etapa del plan.

El hostal no funcionaba muy bien últimamente, así que no tenían muchas personas hospedadas en eso momento. El riesgo de ser vistos por alguien era muy bajo. Atravesaron un largo pasillo en forma de "L" y por fin se plantaron ante la puerta de la habitación del señor Tagliaferro.

Laura ya iba a abrir la puerta, pero Alex la detuvo.

—Espera un momento –dijo mientras las apartaba hacia atrás con el brazo. -¡Servicio de habitaciones!-gritó con voz ronca mientras tocaba a la puerta.

—¿Qué haces, te has vuelto loco?

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que no hay nadie.

—¿Y si contesta, entonces qué hacemos?

—Somos niños, echamos a correr… será solo una broma de niños. Y siempre será mejor eso que entrar directamente.

Nadie contestó, así que dedujeron que la habitación estaba vacía. Se metieron dentro ágilmente y comenzaron la búsqueda de Fermín. Alex corrió a la ventana que daba al patio trasero de Clara, la abrió y descubrió pisadas de gato. El saliente superior había evitado que la lluvia las borrase. Las huellas solo eran de entrada, no había ninguna de salida. Lo que indicaba que o bien Fermín continuaba en la habitación o había salido por la puerta. Los niños llamaron al gato, pero éste no apareció.

Alex mandó a las niñas a fuera, con la excusa de que vigilasen si venía alguien por alguno de los dos extremos del pasillo. Pero en realidad quería examinar bien las botas de punta de Roy. Cuando las vio de lejos junto a la cama, tuvo la impresión de ver unas salpicaduras extrañas en un lateral.

Las botas negras de piel pesaban mucho, el niño las reviso a conciencia. Recordaba perfectamente como Colombo había resuelto un caso por unas manchas parecidas. Sabía a ciencia cierta que esas pequeñas manchas oscuras, eran sangre seca. Claro que le hubiese gustado tener un equipo de forenses que pudiesen certificar lo que para él era evidente. Pero a falta de un equipo de laboratorio, Alex creía al cien por cien que esas oscuras manchas, absorbidas por la piel de las botas eran de sangre.

Continúo buscando indicios por la habitación y se dispuso a registrar las pertenencias de Roy. Tenía que hacerlo con cuidado para que luego el señor Tagliaferro no notase que alguien había hurgado en sus cosas. Al sacar la ropa de la maleta encontró una funda de piel negra, la abrió… lo que vio dentro no le gustó nada. Un cuchillo curvado muy afilado y listo para usarse. No lo tocó, pero se notaba que había sido limpiado con esmero hace poco. Un escalofrío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo. No tenía pruebas sólidas, pero los pocos indicios que había visto en esa habitación le llevaban a pensar que Fermín no había salido bien parado de allí. Quizá todo era un montaje en su cabeza, no estaba completamente seguro, pero desde el primer momento tuvo malas sensaciones hacía ese hombre.

Lo dejó todo como estaba, cuando ya iba a salir vio un trozo de periódico pegado en el espejo. Se acercó a el y lo cogió. Era un recorte de un anuncio de "Visualiza". Lo que ponía le pareció muy raro, como si esas personas fueran una especie de secta. Giró el papel y detrás había una cara sonriente dibujada con bolígrafo rojo. No sabía muy bien como tomarse todo eso, pero si algo tenía claro es que debía ir a ver a esa gente de "Visualiza". Quizá eso le condujera a alguna pista más sobre el pobre Fermín.

Era consciente de que las niñas le harían preguntas. No pensaba contarles nada de lo que había averiguado. Solo las haría sentir mal y al fin y al cabo aún no tenía nada claro lo que había pasado. Una vez estuvo seguro de que todo estaba como antes, salió de la habitación y la cerró. Ambas corrieron a su encuentro, necesitaban respuestas.

—Lo siento pero aún no sé donde está Fermín. Solo os puedo decir que estuvo en esa habitación. Eso sí, tengo un par de ideas que me ayudarán a encontrarlo. Pero por ahora son secreto.

—Venga Alex dinos donde está. Seguro que sabes más de lo que dices. –sentenció clara.

—No puedo deciros más. Debo irme ya, cuando sepa algo más os lo diré.

Sin enredarse demasiado salieron del hostal por donde habían llegado. El niño se despidió escuetamente y salió disparado. Laura que ya lo iba conociendo supo que algo estaba tramando. Pero no le puso ningún impedimento. Todo fuera por encontrar a Fermín cuanto antes.

Alex se acercó al chaval que repartía los periódicos. Estaba seguro de que él podría darle más información sobre el anuncio de "Visualiza".

—Hola, ¿sabes algo de un anuncio que venía en el periódico sobre algo llamado "Visualiza"?

—¡Ahhh sí! Mucha gente me ha estado preguntando. Yo no escribo los anuncios del periódico, solo reparto los ejemplares. Así que no sé nada de según que asuntos, aunque la gente siempre me pregunta cosas así.

—Me refiero a si sabes donde es o cuando es.

—Eso sí… eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Es hoy por la noche en la iglesia protestante.

—¡Gracias! Nos vemos.

—¡Niño! Cómprame un periódico al menos…

No tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por acudir a ese sitio. Sabía que Roy estaría ahí y lo que era peor aún. Quizá llevaba a Fermín o lo que quedara de él para hacer algún tipo de ritual. Porque según lo que tenía entendido Alex, las sectas hacían cosas de esas… ¡Incluso peores!

Madison estaba preparando la cena cuando Alex entró por la puerta. El niño estaba muy nervioso y agitado pero intentó aparentar normalidad delante de su madre. De camino a casa había trazado un nuevo plan, el cual consistía en salir sin ser visto.

—¿Podemos cenar ya? Es que tengo mucha hambre… Y estoy tan cansado. –dijo mientras fingía bostezar.

—Un momento Alex, la cena aún no está lista. ¿Ya tienes sueño? Eso sí que es una novedad… Normalmente hay que cerrarte los párpados con pegamento para que te duermas.

—Pues hoy estoy agotado.

—En cinco minutos estará la cena. Si quieres ve poniendo la mesa.

Se dio prisa en colocarlo todo, tenía que ganar tiempo para poder irse a dormir cuanto antes. Cuando su madre le puso la comida en el plato la engulló rápidamente y se recostó sobre la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos.

—¿Seguro qué no estás enfermo? Nunca te había visto tan decaído.

—No, no… Sí estoy perfectamente.-contestó mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el techo.

No tenía que pasarse, sino su madre se preocuparía y entraría por la noche a revisar como estaba. Si eso pasaba su plan se vendría abajo. Se hizo el remolón un rato dando vueltas de la silla al sofá y del sofá a la cocina. Hasta que presa de un cansancio digno de "Oscar" se fue a dormir con el beso de buenas noches de Madison.

Esperó metido entre las sábanas a que su madre viniera a ver como estaba. Era obvio que lo haría, puesto que él no se estaba comportando como lo hacía habitualmente. Al cabo de veinte minutos ella apareció, con mucha cautela se acercó a la cama y lo observó detenidamente. Él fingía dormir profundamente, ella le acarició el pelo. Después de un minuto se giró para zafarse de la mano de su madre. Ella no quiso molestarle más y salió de la habitación pensando que su hijo de pelo rojo dormía como un angelito.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró se levantó de la cama. Sacó el edredón de reserva del armario y lo metió bajo las sábanas, dándole forma de cuerpo. Observó la cama desde el ángulo de visión que tendría su madre al abrir la puerta. Sin ninguna duda parecía que había un niño durmiendo. Salió por la ventana agarrándose a la bajante, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. En cuanto tocó el suelo salió corriendo hacia su bicicleta. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Roy Tagliaferro.


End file.
